


Ribs

by olliebabe (tennebee)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I cried writing this, Kuroken if you squint, M/M, Military, and made my betas cry so, daisuga if you squint - Freeform, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennebee/pseuds/olliebabe
Summary: Tooru forced out a laugh, shoving him back slightly but not enough to separate them. Tears were starting to flood his vision. “Even when you’re leaving me like this you still haven't changed.”Thinking back on it now, that might’ve been the hardest thing Tooru will ever have to tell someone.Iwaizumi leaves for the military and leaves Oikawa to be strong.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 153





	Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my three beta's they are all so nice and kind and you need to give them love! It wont let me link?? So?""  
> Jamo: https://twitter.com/marmaladerolle  
> Monica:https://twitter.com/kvmamin  
> Fei: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihart
> 
> I WILL COME BACK AND LINK THEM PROPERLY WHEN AO3 DECIDES TO WORK.

The day Hajime left him it was like he’d taken a part of Tooru with him Ever since they were children they had always been together . No matter what they were by each other's sides. Hajime was the only one that Tooru felt could actually understand him in this world and now that had been taken away he wasn’t sure what to do. Their last year had been hard knowing that the two of them would be going in such different directions.

Tooru had thought that just meant they were going to different universities. It had seemed like the end of the world when he’d realized that Hajime hadn't seemed interested in any of the places Tooru was getting scholarships from. It stung but he didn't want to push. The last thing he wanted to be was _that_ boyfriend. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't a selfish prick, even if he tried his hardest to come off as one. 

Thinking back on it now he wished it was just that. 

He could remember the night Hajime had told him his plans for the future clear as day. It was the night before their graduation and they'd been sitting on his roof, staring up at the sky and holding their hands tightly together. They had found a way to climb up here as children and now it was their safe place away from everyone else. So many nights they panicked their parents by falling asleep up there, and their worries only increased after the time Tooru had almost fallen off. Those were simpler times, they didn't have to worry about anything. The world had been theirs. Now tomorrow they would be graduating. Neither of them had wanted to acknowledge that until it was staring them in the face. 

“ _Tooru_.” The tone of his voice was the softest Tooru had ever heard it. “We can't keep ignoring this.” Tooru had tried to look away. If he looked him in the eye he might just break down and beg him not to leave. 

Instead of looking him in the eyes all he could do was keep staring up at the stars. It had always calmed him down since he was a child - there was something so peaceful about the night sky that Tooru just couldn't put his finger on. “Iwa-Chan, it's okay.” He let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. “You’ll call me every day and all that right? The dumb stuff they say in those movies.” The laugh that followed was forced and shaky. The thought of being left behind like this was a scary one. 

There was silence. It wasn't like their usual comfortable silence where they could just sit in each other's company for hours without speaking a word. This was uncomfortable _and_ heavy and Tooru felt like he was being _suffocated_. Did Hajime want to break up? Had Tooru been too clingy so he’d realized that long distance just wouldn't suit their relationship? Those thoughts swarmed his brain and suddenly he just couldn't breathe because now he too was faced with the exact same questions. 

Something pulled him out of these thoughts - a hand. He was finally forced to look Hajime in the eyes. Now he could breathe again. Hajime was his pillar, something he could always count on being there for him to lean on. “Shittykawa let me speak before you overthink.” The words had less bite to them than normal. So something was up. “I’m not going to university.” It seemed as if so much weight had been taken off his shoulders after speaking those words, though Tooru hadn't caught the way he looked off to the side. He was too overwhelmed by excitement. 

“Really?! We could find an apartment together near my university and we wouldn't have to be apart!” Tooru brought both of their hands up and shook them excitedly. “Why didn't you tell me sooner. Mean Iwa-chan! Mean!” It seemed odd that someone as smart as Hajime wouldn't be going to university but he was too happy to think about it. This was amazing! He wasn't sure he would be able to bear being away from his boyfriend for possibly months at a time despite what he’d only said a few minutes before. His excitement had died down as quickly as it had erupted when he looked at Hajime’s face - why wasn't he happy about this? They wouldn't have to be separated for the first time in forever. “Iwa-Chan…? What's wrong, shouldn't we be celebrating? Did something happen? Do you want to go to university?” 

“I said let me finish.” Again, his words had no bite to them which was the most worrying thing about this entire situation. “I’m not going to university because...my family wants me to go into the military.” As much as he was trying to keep his voice devoid of all emotion, the shake in his tone was enough to make his tough exterior crumble. 

That sentence had been the worst sentence Tooru had ever heard, instantly overcoming their defeat by not going to Nationals. It felt like his entire world had been shattered and there was nothing he could do about it. This time it was Hajime that hadn't been able to look him in the eyes. Before he turned away Tooru swore he saw tears threatening to spill over. This was different than them just being hours apart. This meant he would have next to no contact with the love of his life. Not only that but Hajime was barely eighteen - this might ruin his life. 

This might take him away from Tooru forever. 

Now he was back to suffocating, tears spilling over as he quickly moved to bury his face in Hajime’s chest. The only word he could choke out was a strangled _Why?_ As his crying turned into full sobs that rang out into the quiet of the night. Tooru didn't care who heard him or who he was disturbing—his Iwa-chan was leaving him for god knows how long. If he had known that this was going to happen he would’ve spent less time on volleyball and more time focusing on their relationship.

Oh. _That's_ why he hadn't told him. Fuck.

Finally, once his sobs had calmed down leaving him gasping for breath pathetically, Hajime ran a hand through his hair, bringing his hand down to wipe at his tear streaked face. “I’m sorry but I've made my choice.” He spoke firmly to mask the immense pain still buried in his tone, but Tooru knew him well enough to recognize it. He recognized this, too, as Hajime’s defence act: to build a wall so high no one, not even Tooru, would be able to reach him beyond it. “This isn't fair to you. I think we should break up. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.” 

Even though only moments earlier he was sure their relationship wouldn't survive a distance that was only a few hours by train, Tooru spoke with no hesitation. He didn't want to break up, not like this. His hands desperately grasped at his shirt. “No! Please don't leave me!” What he meant by that he wasn't sure. “I'll wait as long as it takes! Just please promise to come back to me!”

“But Tooru--”

“ _No_ , unless you really want to break up, I won't let you do this. I… It’ll be okay, just promise me that, okay?”

Hajime looked troubled but before he could think too hard his mouth was moving. “I promise.” A look of regret spread over his face the moment he said it. 

This would be harder than he thought. 

* * *

During graduation they could barely look at each other. Reality was setting in and soon enough the two of them would be separated for an indefinite amount of time. While their juniors seemed overjoyed and overwhelmed with emotion, the two of them were only able to give half assed goodbyes to them. Thoughts of the night before were still heavy in both of their minds. This was supposed to be a fun day. He glanced over at Makki and Mattsun, who just seemed to be messing around like it was a normal day. Lucky them. The couple was going to the same college. Tooru could only hope Hajime felt just as bitter as he did at this news. Some of their friends had thrown a party that night and all Tooru could remember of it was getting so hammered Hajime had to take him home. 

When he woke the next morning tucked into his bed with dry tears on the pillow case, he almost felt as if it was better that he didn't remember that night. Thankfully, Hajime didn't want to speak about it either. It was a silent agreement that they just wouldn't speak about it until he left. It was too painful for either of them and they’d given up after the first few attempts of speaking about it -- they could enjoy their time together better if they acted like nothing bad was going to happen. 

They spent as much time as they could together. It felt like Tooru actually lived at Hajime’s house, only heading down the road to his own house to get more clothes when he needed them. It wasn't like there was much for them to do in town but they made the most of it. Getting drunk off cheap alcohol on the roof while gazing up at the sky, carving their names into the tree behind his house, the thousands of kisses being squeezed in while they could still share them with each other. It felt like they were still middle schoolers again. But it was nearly impossible to truly enjoy the days when both of them knew that all of this would soon come to an end. Next time they saw each other things wouldn't be like this anymore.

What if they could never get back what they had right now?

By the time Hajime came back maybe he would have changed too much to stay together. Or maybe it would be Tooru that would change. Maybe Hajime would realize how much better life was without always having him trailing behind him with the sole intent to annoy him as much as possible. Every night he had these thoughts while he was pressed close against his snoring boyfriend's chest, safe in his arms. All he wanted was to have this forever. Why had life been so cruel to him? Was he so bad of a person that he deserved this? 

No matter how hard he tried there was no way to get past Hajime’s departure. That morning Tooru had almost texted him that he was too sick to go, but he would know that was a lie. He didn't want his boyfriend’s last memory of him to be that he was too much of a coward to tell him goodbye when he was going into the military. Getting into the car made his heart sink. He leaned his head onto Hajime’s shoulder before he felt his arms wrap around him to hug him. It was so tight he felt like he might actually be crushed. 

So this was definitely hitting Hajime just as hard. 

“Iwa-Chan, you're gonna crush me!” There was no point in acting all sad even if he had to put on an act to keep himself from breaking down. “I get you'll miss me but geez!” In all honesty he didn't even mind it, if anything he wanted to be held tightly and never be let go. 

“Shut up, Trashykawa,” he grunted out, though he did loosen up his hold. “Don't let my last memories of you be whining like the spoiled brat that you are.” 

“Mean! You aren't supposed to bully the person you love, you know Iwa-Chan!” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” 

“You're supposed to apologize! I think I’m the only one who can put up with how mean you are. I’m doing everyone a favor by dating you.” He tilted his head back to stick his tongue out at him. 

Hajime only scoffed. “No you dumbass I’m saving all those poor girls who think they want to date you. I’m more of a babysitter than a boyfriend.”

Tooru mock gasped. “That is the meanest thing you’ve ever said to me!”

Their bickering went back and forth and for a bit. The both of them were able to forget about what was happening for the remainder of the drive. Usually their parents would end up scolding them for the constant yelling and squabbles but they couldn't find it in their hearts to stop them. Not when, for the first time since he’d found out, Tooru had actually been able to enjoy himself with his boyfriend. He could only hope Hajime felt the same. The childish laughter had quickly ended when the car stopped and they heard Iwaizumi’s dad get out and open the trunk to pull out his son’s luggage. 

Tooru took a deep breath and glanced over at Hajime who had a distant look in his eyes. For the first time in forever Tooru would not have a pillar to lean on when he was feeling anxious. He leaned over to wave his hand in front of his face, “Come on Iwa-Chan! You don't want to miss your flight.” 

That was probably a lie. 

* * *

The next hour had passed in a blur. Tooru remembered dragging his feet and not being able to look up. This was the face of a man who couldn't hide his grief any longer. This was really happening and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. Dread was pooling in his stomach and Tooru felt as if he could be sick. 

He remembered seeing Hajime hug his mother tightly, watching as she tried her best not to cry but ultimately failed. Then his father, who Tooru had only seen actually cry a few times in his entire life, shed a tear as he wished his only son off. Despite being considered a part of the family, Tooru had stood off to the side - this was not his moment to share with them. This wasn't about him. Shocking coming from him. If he wasn't so upset he might just snort at how much these few weeks had matured him. It was like he was a brand new person.

Finally after a hug that seemed like it lasted an eternity, Hajime turned to him with tears in his eyes and made his way over to him. He took him into a long and passionate kiss, despite not being one for PDA, only parting when they both needed to breathe. “I’m going to miss you annoying me you know?” Hajime panted desperately, pressing their foreheads together.

Tooru forced out a laugh, shoving him back slightly but not enough to separate them. Tears were starting to flood his vision. “Even when you’re leaving me like this you still haven't changed.” 

Thinking back on it now, that might’ve been the hardest thing Tooru will ever have to tell someone. 

The feeling of Hajime wiping the tears from his face and pressing a kiss to his temple was something he would savor for the years to come. When things got hard he would just think back to that moment before he had to tear away from him and get on the plane with one last kiss. 

“Goodbye.” He could hear Hajime swallow hard, trying his hardest to keep his composure. Tooru knew what he had to do to keep him from breaking, that was the last thing either of them needed. 

He didn't say goodbye back.

This wouldn't be forever, this was temporary. They would see each other again. All he could do was smile despite the fact his world was collapsing around him.

* * *

They talked as much as they could but it wasn't even close to enough. Tooru was busy playing volleyball while keeping up with his studies and it wasn't exactly easy for Hajime to call him, but he always found a way to video call him on their anniversary. Those calls were the one thing that kept him together and the days before it had him feeling like he was floating. Actually seeing his boyfriend's face and not just hearing his voice helped ease his worries.

His poor friends had to listen to his almost constant worries over him. They tried their hardest to offer him their support though, and Tooru appreciated it. Without having the one person who he could always count on, he had been left feeling hopeless for a while. Throwing himself into his studies and volleyball wasn’t healthy but it helped the days pass and kept him from falling apart. 

A few days before their third anniversary, Tooru had gotten a call from Hajime. It was odd. They tried not to call a lot before the occasion, so that all the time they saved up could be spent on their special day. This was not just a treat for Tooru and he was well aware of that. It didn't help his ego to see the way he looked at him the entire time. His heart would flutter like a highschool girl when he thought back to it. 

When he answered he didn't have time to speak before Hajime said.

“Babe I’m not going to be able to call for our anniversary this year, I’m so sorry.” Those words made his heart sink. This couldn't be happening. It felt like he was taken back to that night on the roof. Things were changing and not in a good way. This time he was suffocating but there was no hand on his arm to pull him away from these thoughts. 

And what could Tooru do about it? It wasn't like he could just call up the military and demand he be able to speak to his boyfriend on a date that only mattered to the two of them. 

It seemed like something he might’ve done years ago, but now that he was on his own... he had matured a lot which surprised a lot of people. No one said anything. They were very aware of the situation. It was comforting to know he definitely wasn't the only one missing him. Despite his looks, his boyfriend was very soft on the inside and easy for people to befriend and look up to, a quality that had made Tooru fall in love with him more and more. He wasn't a person suited for the military lifestyle and it wasn't fair that it was the life he had chosen for himself. 

“ _Babe? Are you okay?_ ” Hajime sounded worried, but also like he was trying to rush this call along. 

“It’s okay--” Tears were starting to spill. This was not okay!

“ _Trashykawa I can tell when you’re lying to me. Are...are you crying…?_ ” The tone was suddenly a lot softer. Ugh, he hated how well Hajime could read him, was he really that obvious?

Well, yeah he probably was. 

“What?! No, I'm not crying, I told you I'm not like that anymore! Mean! Mean!” Even if he had matured he always tried to be like this with Hajime - he probably needed a constant these days. He probably didn't buy it though; it was inevitable that they would end up changing somehow. That was just how life worked.

“ _I...I have to go, I’ll call you as soon as I can okay. I love you._ ” 

“I love you too. Please stay safe Iwa-chan.” The rushed end of the call only had him more worried than he had been before. He felt so helpless not being able to know if the one person he cared the most about was okay or not. 

After ending the call he threw himself onto his bed and let himself cry it all out. Like hell he would let himself cry in front of his boyfriend, he wasn't the one in the military. The one thing he had to look forward to had just been taken from him. Just as it had been all that time ago. He knew what he was getting into when they had decided to keep their relationship up while he was deployed but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to cry. 

In fact, people encouraged him to cry. That was annoying as hell. Tooru didn't want to cry on someone's shoulder after they told him to. He wanted to cry all alone in his room, the ugly crying too. He deserved this. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts an hour or so later when his phone lit up. It was a text from his group chat. It used to consist of Iwaizumi, Makki, and Mattsun but now it was just for when the three of them hung out. As much as they tried, and failed, to hide it, they did their best to get Tooru out of the house in times like these. They were upset about this too and it was better to be together than apart. What was hard to get through his thick skull was that Hajime had other friends and his world didn't just revolve around Tooru. Sure they had other friends before high school but for the longest time their worlds revolved around each other.That was it. But now he was very thankful to have the two of them. It was obvious they cared a lot about him and had promised Hajime to take care of him like they had been doing. 

The only problem was that the two of them were a very…. lovey dovey couple. Which only left Tooru longing for a man who could not return home to him. Someone who he wasn't sure when he’d see again or if he’d return home safely. Seeing them being all cute and couple-y just felt like a punch to the gut at times like this and it didn't seem like they noticed so he couldn't reasonably get upset with them. Not when they were just trying to help. 

But seriously, it was like no one had told them about the annoyances of PDA. 

Despite this he opened the group chat, turning over on his back so he wouldn't have to acknowledge his tear streaked pillows. It's not that he wasn't allowed to cry. He was well past that, he just really didn't want to think about the cause of those tears. 

**Mattsun:** dude ur coming to dinner with us tomorrow

**Makki** : u dont have a choice

**Mattsun** : ur bf will kill us if we leave you alone 

**Makki:** he has a gun he CAN kill us

**Mattsun:** dumbass dont mention it

**Alienluvr:** idk

**Alienluvr:** u guys arent my babysitters

**Alienluvr** : im just gonna be sad the entire time and ruin it

**Makki:** yeah but we love u even if ur sad

**Mattsun:** u can be sad WITH us

**Mattsun** : u should invite ur friends lets all be sad together

**Makki** : dont say u dont like to hang out with them

**Makki:** we met bokuto n kuroo and now were bros

**Alienluvr:** ik it was disgusting

**Alienluvr:** i regret it everyday since

**Makki:** ye but u love us

**Alienluvr:** yeah sure 

**Makki:** we mean it dude its not good for you to spend it alone were rlly worried

**Alienluvr:** ok ok ill go but dont make me act all happy bc im not

**Mattsun:** yeah yeah we know 

**Alienluvr:** i think i need a shower to clear my head

**Alienluvr** : just let me know where were going tomorrow ok

He clicked his phone off, putting it on the charger and making his way to the small bathroom in his apartment. It wasn't anything like he had imagined he’d have when he was back in high school and dreaming that him and Hajime would actually be living together. Tooru imagined a place much bigger, somewhere that wouldn't suffocate them if they both tried to inhabit it. He could only imagine how many fights they would get into in this small space and it even put a sad smile on his face. When Hajime got back would he still snore obnoxiously loud? Would he still have a habit of tucking his feet under Tooru’s on cold nights despite his protests? He hoped that Hajime had not changed too much by this but the truth was he wouldn't know for what seemed like awhile. Not if he was too busy to even find time to call on their anniversary. 

It was difficult to tell how much he’d changed just over the phone. It was easier to tell when they were at least able to see each other. From the last time he saw him he’d buffed up quite a lot which wasn't too surprising, but he wore it very well. Tooru was sure Hajime could pull anything off though. He had always had a very handsome face, one that made him make a fool of himself during his middle school sexual awakening. 

Tooru quickly stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the hot shower. He had read a while ago that hot water only damaged your hair more which was a horrifying realization for the poor man who would only step into a shower if it was burning. How was he supposed to clear his head in a cold shower? He’d been taking these showers all his life and his hair was probably the most perfect part about him if _he_ had anything to say about it, so the article was either fake or the damage wasn't as dramatic as they had made it seem. Hajime would probably punch him for this senseless rambling but these shower thoughts were better than dreading whether or not his boyfriend would be the same when he came home, or if he came home.

If he was having dumb thoughts he couldn’t have sad thoughts. That was pretty sound logic right? 

Thankfully the shower did end up helping him clear his head enough that he fell asleep with almost no problem after arranging some things with Makki and Mattsun for tomorrow. He even went out of his way to text the group chat dubbed **Ex Captains** , despite their lowkey beef they all ended up getting along shockingly well and really helped him get through this awful time. So he could see if they wanted to go to dinner as well . If he was actually expecting a call tomorrow he definitely would not have been able to fall asleep out of excitement but no, tomorrow, Tooru had to convince himself, was just a normal day. The only thing he had to look forward to was getting messily drunk and mediocre food, why the hell did Makki love that place? It seemed to be the only place they would meet up nowadays.

He’d woken up that morning with false hope seeing the notification of his phone calendar reminding him of the day he had poured his heart out and confessed his love to Hajime only to be immediately taken in for a kiss and called a dumbass. It was a very fitting way to start their relationship and Tooru would not have wanted it any other way, even the thought was enough to put a stupid grin on his face. However, he quickly remembered that he’d been canceled on and these happy thoughts disappeared. 

“Today is just a normal day,” he mumbled to himself, swiping away the notification and going to check his texts. Daichi couldn't make it, he had plans tonight, which sucked because he was the only normal person in the group. Plus he would bring Suga with him and that made the night at least a hundred times better. They meshed a little too well, it struck fear in many people to see them hanging out. This meant he was stuck spending his night with a bunch of heathens who probably wouldn't let him sulk and their very tired boyfriends who had to tag along to make sure they didn't die. Being surrounded by couples sounded awful, but he didn't have much of a choice. His boyfriend would be upset if he spent the night like that after he’d tried to make sure he had company. It was the only reason he was going to this dinner…. well that and the alcohol; getting drunk alone was just a little too depressing even for him these days. 

Being alone and sad was for ugly crying. If he was drunk and couldn't remember it didn't happen. 

He got ready for class, putting a little too much effort into his appearance to try and distract himself. This made him quite popular with the women on campus. Out of respect for Hajime, even if he never minded too much when he was here, Tooru never flirted back with girls anymore though some of them were sweet enough to listen as he told stories of his partner that was in the military and how he would wait as long as he had to for him. Somehow these stories only made him all the more popular, which was different from his playboy reputation he had held in high school. They probably pitied him for his pathetic stories but whatever, the free drinks from the nice girls at the campus cafe were a nice treat when he was down. 

It was harder to concentrate in class than normal day so he opted towards closing his eyes and putting his head down so he could at least listen, he’d get the notes from the nice girl who sat behind him tomorrow. By the time he had opened his eyes the lecture was somehow over. Time was weird when he got all depressed like this…. or maybe he just ended up depression napping in the middle of class. That was probably the answer. Tooru slung his bag over his shoulder and started to head towards the campus cafe so he could get some homework done before he needed to start getting ready for dinner. What would he wear? While the place didn't have the best food in the world it was pretty nice, he had to give it that at least. If he was going to go out he might as well dress up and try to have a good time, right? 

With that set in stone he pulled out his laptop to start and work on his paper that was due in a few days. He had been putting it off for a while and now the deadline was starting to make him anxious, he should at least try to get the draft done while he had this small amount of free time. It was kinda depressing to work on homework on his own anniversary while most couples would be spending the entire day together. 

Most couples didn’t have to stay away from each other like this though. When he hung around his friends, Tooru found himself feeling bitter seeing how they all got to spend as much time as they wanted with their partners. Which wasn’t true but he felt like it was! He was allowed to feel bitter as long as he did not speak about it and upset anyone right? That was the rule with these types of things. Sometimes Tooru thought about all the things he would like to do with Hajime when he got back. He’d really like taking him to the city's festivals, their displays were much more lively than the ones back at home. Going with friends wasn't the same. It was better to go with the person you love. Seeing his friends kissing their partners at these events only made him want to bring Hajime more. God he missed him so much. 

He continued to have these bitter thoughts until he realized that if he wanted to have enough time to get ready he should probably start to pack up his stuff and book it to his apartment. At least he was able to get his outline and part of his draft done - with boring papers like this that was considered a huge success. Despite going to a private school for three years, essay writing was never his strong suit. The amount of times he had fallen asleep at his laptop was honestly just embarrassing.

It was sad he was only looking forward to dinner as an excuse to get away from his schoolwork.

* * *

Tooru felt almost instant regret upon entering the restaurant and seeing his friends crammed into a booth that was way too small for all of them. Of fucking course they were, that was very onbrand. He almost just walked out until he saw that Bokuto was wildly waving him over, as if he couldn't see the insane looking group of people talking way too loudly for a place like this. He soon realized that he was not in the mood for a night like this. It might not be too hard to find an excuse for him to leave halfway through the night. His friends were wild but they were understanding. They knew he was struggling and tried to support him the best they could even when he was reluctant to open up about his problems. And because of that, he squeezed into the booth.

Stupid people actually making him feel all soft and shit. 

“Why didn't we just get a table,” Kuroo asked as everyone adjusted themselves so Tooru could actually sit somewhat comfortably, which involved him crawling over their laps. They were lucky he didn't weigh a lot because he was taking his pretty time. This was their fault. “They aren't even that comfortable.”

Bokuto slammed his hand down on the table. “It isn't about comfort! It's about the experience!” He was speaking way too loudly but no one seemed to do anything about this. They had probably tried too many times before and realized it was pointless; he had absolutely no volume control no matter the situation. “If you aren't sitting on each other's laps you can't truly bond!” Oh, he was hammered. That explained it a bit more. 

Tooru could go for a drink right about now. 

Akaashi only sighed at that, pinching the bridge of his nose and sneakily switching Bokuto’s drink for some water. He might not even notice if they were lucky. Tooru prayed for Akaashi sometimes but then realized that man was whipped and enjoyed this. That made him feel significantly less bad. He chose this life for himself and he didn't seem to have an ounce of regret. Was that how Hajime felt about him?

That set the tone for the next few minutes, Kuroo and Bokuto bickering while their boyfriends offered some quiet input or just gave them looks along the lines of _‘Why’?_

“ _I’m just saying, we don't technically need spoons_.” 

“ _Are you telling me to eat soup with a fucking fork, bro?”_

Makki and Mattsun didn't know them very well but the two of them blended in almost perfectly. Like they said the night before, they had been sworn into the bro code, or whatever the hell that meant. 

Makki was offering some serious input on the said conversation though, _“Which is why we should just only have sporks. Problem solved.”_ A collection of bro’s were yelled out after he said that. Mattsun seemed like he couldn't fall more in love at that moment.

It was sickening to be surrounded by so many happy couples while he spent his own anniversary alone. Despite not paying too much attention to the conversation, he couldn't help but notice every few minutes someone would look up towards the door as if they were expecting someone. Maybe Daichi had decided to come after all and Tooru just hadn't gotten the message. Hopefully if that was the case he would bring Suga.

Though after the last time he doubted Daichi would bring his boyfriend around again. Men do not like it when you remind their partner that they should have proposed by now. Especially when said partner doesn't shut up about it for the rest of the night. It was kind of funny, though so Tooru didn't feel too bad. He really should have proposed at this point. What was he, a coward? That seemed to be the theme of the night, bitter thoughts and shallow reasoning for them. 

He had actually started to enjoy himself when he noticed Makki and Mattsun both take out their phones at the same time. While he was telling a story too. That was just rude. He may have been sandwiched in between Kenma and Bokuto but that didn't stop him from leaning over to tap their shoulder, “Hey you know it's rude to text while—” He stopped mid sentence when he realized they both had their cameras out and they were being pointed at the door. And when he looked over to the door there stood. 

**Hajime.**

He didn't even hear himself scream.

Tooru didn't hesitate to throw himself over the table, kicking Bokuto square in the face and causing himself to fall to the ground. He desperately scrambled to his feet, taking a running start before throwing himself onto Hajime who caught him almost immediately. He let himself be held tightly against his chest as he loudly sobbed out. This felt like a dream, did his Iwa-chan actually come back to him, or would he wake up and realize this wasn’t actually happening?

No, his ass still hurt pretty bad from falling on it, this… was real? 

_“Oh my god, you're home, you really came back to me!”_ Tooru had sobbed into his back, his hands shaking as they dug into his boyfriend. _“I can’t believe you're real, you’re really here!”_

Hajime laughed at that, _oh god his laugh_ \- Tooru hadn't been aware he could miss hearing something as much as he missed hearing that in person.

“Of course I came back to you Shittykawa, I fucking _promised_ , didnt I?” Even without looking he could tell that he had started to cry and if anyone said anything about it Tooru would probably throw down on sight. For now he didn't have to think about things like that, he had the most important person in the world back in his life. 

“So vulgar, Iwa-Chan! You made me so worried about you! Surprising me like this was mean!”

He pulled away from the hug slightly to look at him, only to be captured into a deep and passionate kiss, probably to shut him up. It had been so long since he’d been kissed. Tooru almost forgot how to do it in the first place, but it didn't matter if it was sloppy or clumsy because it was probably the most perfect kiss he'd ever received. As they parted Hajime couldn't help but spin him a bit before putting him down on his wobbly feet, his hands not leaving his waist until he was sure he was steady. Always the gentleman, that hadn't changed. He was so dizzy he didn't want to open his eyes. 

“You really think I changed so much I won’t take every opportunity to be mean to you? That's my job and my job only.” His words were very different from his actions though, planting some small kisses onto his face before pulling away from Tooru completely, who was so confused he opened his eyes again only to find...

Hajime had gotten down on one knee holding a small velvet box, staring him right in the eyes. His hands shook slightly and his face was still tear streaked. “Tooru,” he began, almost unable to keep his emotions in check. Hajime spoke confidently like he had absolutely no doubt in the world for doing this. “You waited for me for all these years. I was a coward for suggesting we should break up when I first told you. I was only thinking of myself and not you. I thought me leaving would hurt you the most. Who knew I could be so wrong. You mean the world to me even if you annoy the shit out of me, living without your constant whining was somehow the worst part of this. You’re the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with and I would’ve done this a long time ago if I could... Oikawa Tooru will you marry me?” 

It was like time had stopped. 

Tooru choked out a, “Yes!” before throwing himself onto Hajime. He vaguely heard his friends hollering in the background but it sounded muffled, the only people in the world at this moment were him and his fiance. 

  
  


They only pulled away so he could extend his hand out for Hajime to slide the ring onto his finger and pull him into yet another kiss. The two of them stayed like that as long as possible and only realized when they had pulled away that they had other people here too. People that had definitely had a part in planning this. He wasn't sure whether or not he should be upset they'd kept something as important as his now fiance coming home or… .impressed they’d actually been able to keep it a secret. 

Especially with Bokuto involved. 

Right now Tooru couldn't be mad though. He looped his arm into Hajime’s and finally looked back at everyone. He was so on top of the world that seeing Akaashi help Bokuto nurse the rapidly forming bruise on his cheek just made him laugh because oh yeah he did that. Makki and Mattsun were looking over their phones now, probably making sure they got everything. That video was definitely going to be posted everywhere by the end of the night. He had every right to brag though, this type of proposal was movie worthy. It was so perfect for him. 

“Who knew you were such a sap, Iwa-Chan?” he giggled, only receiving a swat on the chest in return. 

“Do you want me to take the ring back?”

“Noooo!” 

They made their way over to the booth, slowly but surely, and Tooru extended his hand to show off his ring to everyone that had been sat at the table during the whole ordeal. He was such a showoff and thrived off the attention. 

“How did you get them to keep it a secret, Iwa-chan?!” He asked once everything had calmed down. 

Hajime shrugged, “I didn't have much to do with this. I just left it to Makki and Mattsun. They actually pulled through.” He glanced over at them expectantly. 

“Actually we told Kuroo and Daichi and they came up with this as much as we did...” Mattsun finally put his phone down and turned to Makki who simply nodded, again everyone's gazes had been shifted to Kuroo. Daichi had been getting lectured by Suga, probably trying to convince him that he hadn't been keeping the proposal from him because no one knew. 

Hajime didn't want to risk Tooru being told. Two surprises were harder to keep a secret than one. 

  
  


“Well that's easy.” Kuroo started, “I just didn't tell Bokuto until we got here.” This caused the table to roar with laughter, no one around them bat an eye. A soldier coming home and being reunited with his partner and friends was just something you didn't complain about out of respect. Which was very lucky for the noisy group. How many times they’d almost gotten kicked out of this place?

“Hey! You could've told me, I’m good at keeping secrets, right Akaashi? I haven't even told anyone about your--” He was cut off by Akaashi slapping a hand over his mouth with a look of fear.

“Which only proves my point,”” Kuroo said with a shit eating grin. 

He pushed Akaashi’s hand off his mouth and turned to Tooru and Hajime. “Even if Kuroo is trying to ruin it for me I’m glad I got to be here for this. And to think if you hadn't gotten shot we wouldn't have gotten to share this beautiful moment!” 

Tooru’s head whipped around, “You got _what?!”_

Sighing, Kuroo pressed his face into Kenma’s shoulder, “This is why we don't tell you these things.” 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: missmiku__  
> Tumblr: olliebabe  
> Come and vibe with me


End file.
